


The Apartment

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-03
Updated: 2000-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Liz and Ben go undercover. Ray and Liz find out how they feel about each otherThis story is a sequel toMy Best Friend: The new Beginning.





	The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Apartment

## The Apartment

by Andrea

Author's notes: feed back:   
i would like to know what you think

* * *

Disclaimer: these charecters belong ot Alliance, the others come form my twisted imagination. 

The Apartment 

By: Andrea 

* * *

"Its a castastrophy."  
"its hopeless."  
"its inhumane."  
"Its a fixer uper, so what. This apartment isnt that bad." "Lizzy, hate to break this to ya but it should be condemed." Ray said as he killed a cockroach with his shoe. "I could fix it up..............with some help." "Oh no!! You can make the mountie do it, but not me, you aint makin me help you with this dump." he said with his arms crossed at his chest. "Ray this place is one of the few in the city with a door man, I wont be able to find another place like this in the city....please??". She was right, she wouldnt find a place this cheap in Chicago, it use to belong to a drug dealer/murderer, they caught him the day before and shot up a lot of the place. He could see Ben in the corner of his eye killing another cockroach, he shook his head, "Fine, I'll help you." "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."she said. He could tell she hated sleeping at the consolate, she had her own office there, after all she was RCMP but she never would like it like Ben did. "Yes Ray, thank you kindly." Ben said as he fallowed Elizabeth's lead out of the apartment. Ray was told by Ben about how she was biologicaly one of two children, but as her family was conserned there was only one child and that wasnt her. Ben's parents acted more like her gaurdians, but when Ben's mom died his father wanted little to do with any thing that reminded him of his wife which sadly included Elizabeth. Ray never got the spicifics on her parents, only that when she was 16 there were put into jail and havent come out since. He knew she had secrets, every one dose, but she seemed to have a lot more than most. Ray would find them out soon. "Hey you!! get over here!" Lizzy put her laptop on her desk and walked over to Welsh. "You wanted to see me sir?" "You got the Stevenson Armed robbery case? We need that for this afternoon and all you're doing is foolin' around!!!??" "Sir I handed you that case 4 hours ago, its on your desk, on top of the IN box." "Oh. Well do something else, I dont need you wasting the city's money!" "Sir, I was working, there happens to be this thing going on at a private school, the students and faculty members are disappearing the only thing is its some one elses case, I think I can help ,but..." "You're on the case. Just get out of my site." Ray got to his desk, "hey! Where is my Davis file?" Lizzy walked over to his desk cooly. She smiled, 'we could work well togher, besides, Maggie was right. He is kinda cute.' she thought to her self. "Its not yours, its ours." "Oh no, you are workin wit me? lets just get one thing strait. I drive." he said grabbing the car keys from her hand. "well we better get Ben." "why?"  
"I have an idea." he fallowed her lead out of the bull pen, 'She might be irratating but there is one thing to say for her, she dose have a nice butt.' "so Ben is a sub. I dont think they will just say 'yes, misterious sub man, I did it, please take me away!'" Ray said. "well then I'll go in too." Lizzy said. she knew her idea wasnt the greatest but this case would bring the three of them closer. She could feel Ben knowing the tention between her and Ray, she would make her and Ray friends, even if it killed her. "well Ray that would work, if Liz were to become a student." Ben said watching the reactions. his seemed to be one of a comic nature as her's was of a pain. "Ben I barely got throught it the first time." Ray snickered, "Yeah, you got to admit she dosent look 17, 27 yeah, but 17, ha!" Ray was loving the face Lizzy was making, he turned to Frase and saw he was not happy. He tried to erase his smirk."She can pass Ray, just well...." Ben whispered something into her ear, she nodded. "Ray we will be shopping." Ben said as he and Elizabeth left. "what ?" he left Ray standing there, "Yeah, I'll go back to the Bull pen, right!" people started to stare at him.'I'll be fine just leave me here, talking to the air...' he thought as he rubbed his head and left. ********** 

"Can Ya tell me where Dective......Devetive" The girl looked at a piece of paper in her hand. "Kawlowiske is?" she said fumbulling with his name. The girl had rich dark brown hair, she was tall, probably five foot seven. Her skirt, if you could call it that wasnt covering much of anything, it left not too much to the imagination, and her shirt was just as bad. "uh yeah, thats me. what do ya want?" He figured her for around 18 years old, 'now Lizzy, this is what an 18, year old looks like' he thought. "do you know how old I am?" ok. this totaly puzzled Ray. "about 18?" 

"27 mabey, but 17 ha!" she said. It took a long while to understand the girls full meaning. "Lizzy? is that you?" "And you said I cant look 17. You think I look young?"  
"Well yeah. But you cant wear that to the school, its private, they have uniforms.." "I know, I just wanted to prove myself to you. trust me I'm good at undercover." "I hope you are right, school starts monday." 

* * *

She looked down the hallway at the faces of the students. They were all in their clicks talking with girls who were bleached blonds. She was one of the few brunnettes, she noticed the boys were mostly brown haired, for the exeption of one or two blonds. She knew that Ben, or should she say Mr. Myers, would be her last class of the day, she could not wait to see him. She hated High School, it brang back too many painful memories. Her assingment for the day was simple, she was to try out for the Cheerleader squad and get close to the other girls. She had cheered before, getting on the squad would be a piece of cake, the hard part would be socalizing. ***  
"Wow, you had some good moves out there, hi, my name is Brittney." Of course, a cheerleader named Brittney, she should have seen that one comming. "Thanks. I'm Kim McDougal. you were pritty good too." she said. "Well I have been Cheering for 7 years. How long have you been at it?" "Only 4 years." she lied, she had actually cheered for 8 years before she quit it. "Hey you wanna sit with Me at lunch, I can introduce you to some pritty fly guys." "sure." Mission acomplished. 

"And thats Bobby, Carl, Jim, Lewis, and Fred." Brittney said while introducing Liz to the boys. She looked down at her tray, "Is any of this stuff actually eatibal?" "Well I think not, but it makes for a nice glue." the boy put his books down on the table, "hey, I'm Seth, Seth Anderson. And you are?" "Kim McDougal." Liz said looking up at him. behind him comming out of a lunch line she saw Ben, he as usuall did not know that when you're under cover its kinda important to not stare at the other person that was undercover. "Geeze, what a prev. ever since he got out of the line he has been staring at you Kim. You know he is the new science teacher." "I think he's kinda cute." tressa said. "I think I'll go see what he wants." Liz said while getting up and walking twards Ben. He saw her face was not a happy one. He wondered if he stared too long. "Do you wanna take a kodack, it'll last longer." "huh?"  
"You Mr. you are staring at me, why?"  
"well I....I..."  
"Can you stop?"  
"what?"  
"gwacking, can you stop. cause I'm trying to eat and if you keep your impression of a dear stuck in head lights then I wont be able to eat." "sorry.." Ben knew she did not mean those words, but still he was hurt. she walked back to her table and sat down. "I cant believe you just did that, oh my gawd." stephine said.  
"yeah, that was pritty cool of ya, so kim, what are your plans for tonight?" She wanted to say anything to seth exept 'nothing'. but she had to get close. "nothin why?" a grin from ear to ear formed on his face, "we could go some where, mabey you and me. some where like the park." she took one last look at Ben and said, "great. sounds, fun." 

"No, you cant." Ray said in a strict tone. "I have to, you know I do, besides, when did you start to care about me?" she said. standing in front of his desk. she Barrowed his leather jacket because it was too cold in there, the heater was broken, again. "I care, you are a friend of Frase...." she cut him off. "Thats no good reason, I'd rather you not care at all than to insult me by caring for pity's sake." she said. she knew her Idea had already failed, and it was only the first day. The first day and she already didnt like him even more than before. "fine whatever!!" he said as he walked out of the room angerly. "fine....whatever" she echoed quietly, she looked down at the big leather jacket that still surrounded her. should she go the park? 

"do you come here a lot?" she asked the boy. his eyes were at his hands as he played with a small stick. "yeah, me and my buddies come here a lot." "you mean the people at the table today?" "Naw some other guys."  
"Do they go to our school?"  
"Not really." he said, through the whole conversation he haddent taken his eyes off the stick. "where are they from?" she asked with a smile. "why dont you ask them." he said. she looked up to see three big men in front of them. they were carrying tape and rope. She finally knew what happened to the other missing people. These "men" had raped them, and from what she could figure, they left town hating them selfs, not wanting to return, ever. She knew what that felt like. "I am sorry but I know what you are up to and I must say, no." "that dosent matter. we are still gonna do it, no matter what you say." Seth said finally taking his eyes off the stick. "Oh really, even if I said.........uh......i dunno.....Benton!!!!" Ben came out from behind a light. "put those down. you really dont want to do this." he said calmly. "oh, yeah? why?" Just then about 10 decetives came from thier hiding places drawing their wepons to the boys, "I dunno, mabe that." she said smirking. 

So she sort of fallowed Kawolski's advice, that didn't mean she cared about his opinion, did it? No, he was mean to her almost ever since she got here. a hundred ideas floated through her head as she drove to her apartment. she wasn't going to stay at the conslate, even if her apartment was infested and shot up, and cold; actually freezing. as her key turned the lock of the door she could feel a warm breeze from under her door. she opened the door and the whole apartment was warm. what was going on? had she gotten the wrong apartment. it couldnt be the wrong apartment. she switched the lights on to see the place fully furnished and painted. no more bullet holes, no more insects, and no more cold. Ray was sitting on the couch watching her look at the place. he liked the look on her face, he liked it better than the look of pain he had seen before. "did you do all of this?" she asked in a whisper. he got up and took her by the hand, he opened the door to the bedroom and in the middle there was a bed. her bed. the walls were painted like a dream that she once decribed to Ben on a long drive the three took, she said there would be nothing better than living in a dream world. it was painted just like she described it. "You like it?" he finally said. "yes." she had to fight to get the word out. "I wanted to show you that I do care, so I thought I'd give some thing that you've wanted for a long time. now if you ask me why i care, its because i want to, not for Ben, for me." "how did.." "well I worked really fast."   
"you did it all?"  
"yes." she looked around once more stunned that any one could ever do this, then she starred strait into Ray's eyes. "I really dont know how to thank you." "well," he started,"you can tell me what happened to you in the past, and why dont you talk about it?" he asked. she shook her head, "I cant, not now, later I promise, is that ok?" he nodded and hugged her. she wasnt used to getting hugs, he could tell that much. he left barley saying any thing. when he got outside his apartment he did not want to go in, he just came back from Liz's apartment and he did not want to look at the mess that was in his own apartment after coming back form her nice clean one. he opened the door exepcting dirty clothes every where, dishes not washed, a carpet that needed to be seroiusly cleaned or the board of health would come in an arrest him, and he didnt even want to think about his own room. But what he found was his apartment, he knew that because he checked the number on the door twice, but it was clean,everything was neat, he checked his room to see every thing clean, funiture polished, his clothes neatly placed in his closet. he found a note on his couch, it read: Ray, 

to tell you the truth at first I wanted us to be friends because Benton was my friend, and yours. But know what? my whole life I always let one person really know who I was at the core, but now I see that I want you to know me, who I am. And I would sincerly enjoy knowing you. 
    
    
                                    your friend,
                                            Elizabeth McDougal.
    

He smiled, she was getting less anoying with every second. 

-The End. 


End file.
